Mayor Hogwood
"I subscribe to none of your pantheistic doctrines you vile coxcomb" -Hogwood to Yamanashi Orville Hogwood '''is the 40th Mayor of Los Angeles. As of 1992, Hogwood is serving his third consecutive term as his public perception and image among his inhabitants is second to none among major political figures in the U.S. Born into the influential and highly affluent Hogwood family, Orville comes from a long line of Military Generals, Politicians, Pioneers, and businessmen. He is not the most successful among his family members as that status belongs to his grandfather, Cornelius Hogwood, a former Judge on the U.S Senate committee, the second Supreme Commander of the Allied Expeditionary Force in WWII, owner of the foremost oil company in the States and the 34th President of the United States. Orville is the sixth of eight brothers, two of whom died in World War II, one who is a Four-Star General in the United States Army, two who are politicians themselves and two others who are the current owners of H.W. Oil inc. Orville is of German, Scottish and Irish descent. Biography '''Army Life In the middle of the Second World War, and soon after his marriage, he enlisted to the US Army to help serve his country, where he fought in the Invasion of Normandy. He made it home well and alive. Life as Mayor First Term Winning his first term in 1984, Hogwood had become the Mayor of Los Angeles and would wear that title with pride for 8 years. The city was crime-ridden with the Vincenzo Mafia and Killer's Guild running amok. By strengthening the police and with the help of the ambitious Detective Damon Jones, they put a stop to these organizations. With Damon and a strengthened police force, they crippled the Killer's Guild in 1986. Nearing the end of his first term in 1987, Damon seemed to put an end to the biggest crime syndicate in the city, the Vincenzo Mafia. The tremendous success of ridding the city of crime sparked approval in people and triggered his second term. Second Term With the big crime organizations severely crippled, what's left of them have resorted to extreme secrecy and care. But with the discoveries found by Hendford Rylance, an investigative journalist from the LA Times, about Vincenzo's faked death, Damon could finally stop the Mafia. Now with a massive power vacuum that the Mafia left behind, the Wushu Clan stepped in and showed no mercy, even resorting to kidnapping Hogwood in 1992. Hogwood stayed as their hostage for some time before he was rescued by the Jones Brothers and also saved them by ending the life of Lt. McCormack. The victory over this tremendous victory over the powerful Wushu Clan triggered Hogwood's third term. Third Term To be added Personality Hogwood is steadfast and quick to take action with a sense of purpose when it comes to serving his country and the local community. Enlisting in the US Army and, as mayor, taking direct action against the crime syndicates of Los Angeles, these are clear examples that he puts his country first above most. Relationships Family * Ms. Hogwood - Wife * Cornelius Hogwood - Grandfather * Abraham Hogwood - Brother * Bartholomew Hogwood - Brother * 5 other brothers Allies * LAPD ** Damon Jones ** Hank Jones Enemies * Lt. McCormack † * Wushu Clan ** Yamanashi † ** Guang Quotes "You will not get away with this insolence, I am the mayor of Los Angeles." "I subscribe to none of your pantheistic doctrines you vile cocks cone." "Destiny does not pick favorites." "Whatever. Listen, I gotta go home, it's lasagna day." Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Portrayed by Davíð Guðmundsson Category:Blue Heat 2: Revelations Characters Category:Americans Category:Mayors Category:Blue Heat 3: Ascension Characters